


Hollow

by Kasz



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Lack of Communication, suyoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasz/pseuds/Kasz
Summary: Lately, she felt that her girlfriend’s kisses and hugs were hollow. Just a peck and arms wrapped around her devoid of feelings that she used to give. She ended up craving for more, something that she couldn’t get.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> *English is not my first language if you find something weird, tell me or just ignore it lol.  
> *I'm bored and need to do something so, here's the result of my boredom.

“Hug me,” she whined to her girlfriend who sat with a laptop on her lap.

“Yoohyeon, not now. I’m busy,” her girlfriend said with an irritated tone, not even bother looking at her.

“Just for a bit, please,” she kept begging using her puppy eyes and pouty lips. It usually worked, so she might as well gamble her chance.

“Yoohyeon, later. I need to finish this first!” Her girlfriend’s tone went higher, and an exasperated breath escaped from her lips. She finally looked up from her laptop with a piercing glare.

Yoohyeon unconsciously leaned back, startled by her girlfriend's reaction. She couldn’t help but feel like a needle just pierced her heart, creating a stinging sensation that spread throughout her entire chest. Her visions started to glimmer, replaced by the blurry scope that’s hindering her sight. She felt a weight on her eyes so she scrunched her nose to support it. Not long after, the weight fell on her cheeks. She touched it and realized that it was her tears all along. Quickly, she turned around to wipe it, hiding it from her girlfriend’s view. But it was futile anyway because she saw her girlfriend’s glare soften and turned into a guilty and confused one.

“Yoohyeon, I’m so sorry,” her girlfriend put down the laptop and rushed to her. “Please don’t cry, I’m sorry,” she cupped her cheek.

Yoohyeon’s gaze didn’t leave the floor, too scared and hurt because of her girlfriend’s outburst earlier. It proved to be difficult to avoid her girlfriend’s gaze as she is taller than her, but she still tried. She felt her girlfriend tried to lift her face but she didn’t budge. After a few tries, her girlfriend gave up and wrapped her in a hug. A small sob escaped from her lips, enhancing the painful feeling that she tried to suppress in her chest. She pushed away from her girlfriend gently. She felt pathetic now. She finally got her hug but it wasn’t the hug that she was expecting. The ache in her chest went deeper when the feeling that she tried to ignore these past few months bubbling and trying to escape from her.

“Are you getting bored of me?” There, she let out a question, a summary of her pent up feeling.

“What? What do you mean?” Her girlfriend asked her with a confused face and a flash of panic. 

Yoohyeon was silent. She was contemplating whether to tell her girlfriend the truth or just dismiss it all entirely and pretend that she was okay. Her girlfriend waited for her to continue, but she could tell that she was getting impatient. After all, patience wasn’t her girlfriend’s strongest suit. She inhaled a shaky sob, gathering her courage to tell her girlfriend what was on her mind in the past few months.

“You seemed distant now. You barely talk to me when you are home, and you always work all the time even when it’s your day off,” she paused to let a sob escape her lips once more. “We never cuddle before sleeping anymore. You barely kiss me before you go to work. When I’m just asking for a hug, you only half-heartedly give it. You didn’t have the time for me anymore. You’re here but it’s like you’re not being here!” Her tone got higher with each sentence. 

She was frustrated. She couldn't hold it any longer. Pain, sadness, anger and frustration created a huge storm inside her chest and she felt herself exploding. It was selfish, she knew. She tried to understand, she really did. In the beginning, she would let her girlfriend’s behaviour slide. It was okay, her girlfriend had a job and needed her own space, she respected it. However, there was a difference between needing your own space and ignoring the other person, which in this case was Yoohyeon. She often found her girlfriend smiling and laughing while looking at her phone when she said she needed to finish her work. 

No, she didn’t say that her girlfriend cheated. She knew that her girlfriend would never do that, but she was jealous. All she ever wanted was her attention, and kisses, and hugs, and cuddles. It might seem much, but she knew her limit. She didn’t ask her girlfriend to do that 24/7. It’s just that when she had a bad day, all she wanted to do was a hug from her girlfriend. But when she did get one, she didn’t feel content, not one bit. Lately, she felt that her girlfriend’s kisses and hugs were hollow. Just a peck and arms wrapped around her devoid of feelings that she used to give. She ended up craving for more, something that she couldn’t get.

“What are you? Five? I always give you what you want! I’ve told you I’m busy. You don't have to add a pile to my problems because I already have many.” Her girlfriend stepped back and threw her hands angrily. 

“I didn’t ask you to leave your work nor ignore your problems. I could’ve helped you if you just tell me your problems, but you always say that you’re okay. How can I know what should I do when you say nothing? I’m not a mind reader, Bora.” She clenched her hands, trying to stay on her feet when all she wanted to do was to crawl somewhere far from here. “I feel lonely. I just missed my girlfriend so much it hurts.” She looked down again, letting the silent tears fall heavily. She didn’t care anymore if Bora saw her tears.

“I don’t want to burden you, okay? I want to solve my problems by myself when I still can. I don’t want you to stress over my problems."

“Not this nonsense! We talked about this before. You said we should try to be more open to each other, but you’re the one who didn’t! How many times should I tell you that I want to be there for you, no matter when you’re happy or sad. I’m tired of this.” She let out a shaky breath. 

She felt drained to the core. Months of holding it all in had scraped all her resolve and all that’s left was despair. She had been thinking all this time, and it only led to one result.

“Let’s end this,” she weakly said.

“What?” Bora’s mouth went agape, seemingly lost her ability to talk.

“Let’s end this,” she said it louder, eyes finally looking at Bora’s brown orbs.

“Y-you’re joking. Right?” The trembling in her voice was noticeable.

“I’m not. I can’t do this anymore. What’s the use of having a relationship when I always feel lonely.” Her heart clenched, she didn’t want to say it but she needed to. 

She waited for a response, but she only met with silence. Bora stood frozen in front of her, gone was the talkative self that she usually showed. She saw tears rolled down on her soft cheeks, but she restrained herself from wiping it. Because if she did that, she would change her mind and crawl to Bora’s soulless embrace again. It was a toxic cycle that she couldn’t let herself get drown in any longer. 

She wiped her tears and turned around to leave. With each step she took, she was silently hoping for Bora to hold her back, telling her not to go. She couldn’t stop the tears from pouring down heavily on her cheek. Her sobs got louder each time she took a breath. Her visions blurred, making it harder to take a steady step. Bora’s call never came, even when she reached the door.

She stopped for a moment while holding the handle, inhaling a deep breath before saying, “Goodbye, Bora.” With that, she left her girlfriend alone inside her apartment. 

She felt numb and her body went on autopilot. She didn’t know how she successfully got in her car. Once seated, her body slumped forward, head hitting on the steering wheel but she didn’t care. A rush of feelings flooded her chest, replacing the numbness inside her chest. Regret was seeping from the corner of her heart, telling her to go back and wrap Bora in a tight hug. But she didn’t. Exhaustion weighed her down, both mentally and physically. She stayed inside unmoving, crying until her tears no longer came out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you've reached the end of this work. Tell me what you think in the comments or on [my CC](https://curiouscat.qa/xKasz). 
> 
> I'm SuYoo deprived & need more SuYoo, someone please write one T.T


End file.
